Skype
We mainly use Skype to handle the verbal communications during games (jobs). This page has more information on the specific technical steps of using Skype for RunnerHub, as well as some common tips and tricks. (See also Technical Requirements. While not a guide to which channels/ chats, it covers other technical aspects. This page will contain the full technical walk-throughs of using Skype for Runnerhub.) Push to Talk The first trick to remember is to set your microphone settings to "Push to talk." To do this: 1. Open your Skype account, and sign in. (This instruction is for the Windows version, chummer.) 2. In the Conversation window, select the Tools tab on the top bar. = 3. Select Options on the drop down list 4. On the Left hand side, select the "Advanced" button. 5. Select "Hotkeys" on the dropdown menu. 6. Click on "Shortcuts" * 1. If you haven't already enabled Keyboard shortcuts, do so. * 2. The list of options will open up: look for the "push to talk" radio button/ check box at the bottom of the list, and select it. * 3. Click "Change Selected Shortcut" * 4. A popup window will appear, with three option boxes (Shift, Control, Alt). Pick one. * 5. Click on the text box at the end of that row, and add what key you will use. 7. Remember this hotkey setting. When playing, you should mute yourself at the start of the call, then when talking, push your microphone hotkey to toggle it on, say your piece, then release the button. This way, you minimize talking over someone, or having background sounds like dinner plates, barking dogs, or family conversations from bleeding in to the run. Why should you remember your hotkey? For starters, you won't be able to talk if you don't. You can still chat, and it should be mentioned that you do not need to have a paid account with Skype to participate on Runnerhub games. But without remembering your hotkey (or how to get to the settings to turn off the "push to talk" feature), your calls will be very one sided. For any call, not just Runnerhub jobs. The other reason you should remember your hot key setting is because you will use this same hot key for other systems that are used on Runnerhub. From Roll20, to Twitch, to other streaming software: if you set it up the same across the board, all the systems will have the sounds synch up, and there won't be any unnecessary background noise. It's just like the olde fashioned walkie talkies: Ya gotta push the button for people to hear ya, then let go so you can hear them. It won't eliminate people talking over each other, but it will minimize it. Video settings: Not everybody has a video camera on their computer. And even those that do have one don't always have it turned on or plugged in. Some computers cannot handle video load while running everything else. Some can. If you would rather transmit a live image of what you look like (or the mask you're wearing, or whatever), you can set that up in both Skype and Roll20. If you would rather broadcast a photo, that can be done from the Skype panel. 1. In the main conversation Skype window, click on your display name in the upper left corner. (It will highlight a darker blue when you hover over it with the mouse.) 2. This takes you to a "manage settings" page: click the blue "change photo" hyperlink. Upload the chosen photo/artwork. (Default is for Skype to use your webcam, but you are not required to keep it.) The image will pop up with a slider bar underneath: use the slider to adjust the zoom setting, and pan the image back and forth until you are happy with what is displayed. # Be aware some people use artwork or representational photos, rather than photos of their real selves. # If you use Skype for more than one purpose, switch them after each call, or consider a general image you are comfortable with for all of them. # Remember the image you want to use for Runnerhub games: you'll need to use that for Roll20 as well. 1. Open Roll20.net, and log in. 2. Go to the campaign you will be playing in. * Most gms will just give you a direct link in skype. 3. On the right hand side, click the settings cog. 4. Scroll down to the "Video+ Voice" section: # Select your broadcast settings: (Video + Voice, Voice only, or disabled). # Select what you want to receive from others: (Video + Voice, Voice only, or disabled). # Select the Video Player/ Avatar settings: (Large, Regular, Small, Name Only.) # Some gms have this whole section disabled on their table in which case you don't have to worry about it. 5. Upload your preferred image, under the art tab # You will tie this image to your avatar, so people will know who you are. # Adjust your display settings to your personal preference # Once you've uploaded it, it should be in your library for next time (On a personal note, I tend to leave the webcam off. I also prefer to not receive video images from folks. I'm sure you close your mouth when chewing, don't pick your nose, and don't clean your piercings on camera. Nothing personal, but my computer slows down when processing video signals along with the Skype call, the Roll20 page, the Chummer file, my open Notepad document, and whatever shared "Google doc" the group is using to track the run. The more CPU processing I can get, the more I can participate. My choices do not have to be yours.) Category:Player tips Category:New Player Category:Hub Mechanics